


This must be what a smack high feels like

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Friday Shawn and Gus style</p>
            </blockquote>





	This must be what a smack high feels like

It was three in the morning, the day after Thanksgiving, and Shawn Spencer was standing in line waiting for Best Buy to open. His best friend Gus was sitting upright in a sleeping bag drinking from a mug of coffee.   
  
“Dude you really shouldn’t be drinking that. You’re going to have to pee and there’s only port-a-potties here. You know how much you hate those things.”   
  
“I can hold it Shawn.” Gus grumbled, “I cannot believe you made me come all the way out here at this time of the morning. “   
  
“Gus this is like the bargain shoppers Olympics, or Super bowl, their free ice cream day. It is such a rush of adrenalin. I think it’s what a smack high must feel like.” Shawn began to bounce on his toes.   
  
“Yeah and just like with a smack high you’re going to crash once you get in there and find out that you waited in line for three hours for nothing ‘cause all the stuff is gone.”   
  
“Gus it’s more that. Like I said it’s the adrenalin, the rush of trying to get something before someone else does. I don’t even care if I don’t get what’s on my list.”   
  
Gus was up and out of his sleeping bag in a flash, “You did not just say that Shawn.”   
  
“It’s the truth.”   
  
Gus shook his head and began to gather up his belongings, “I cannot believe you. You pulled me from my nice comfortable bed to stand out here and you don’t even care if you get anything? You are unbelievable.”   
  
“So what now you’re going to pack up and go home?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
And with that Gus stalked off to his little blue car.   
  
“Gus! You can’t just leave me here! How am I going to get home? Come on Buddy! I’ll let you be the first one to play Guitar Hero!”


End file.
